


Red Roses and Baby's Breath

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Double Life, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Riza might have caught the bouquet at Roy’s wedding, but she can’t marry the man she loves- so she settles for being his mistress instead.





	

Riza can’t remember now if she actually tried to catch the bouquet Roy’s new wife had thrown at the group of single women gathered behind her, but she remembers thinking she is never going to accept another offer to be a bridesmaid.  First Rebecca, then Falman… Roy’s wedding was like a knife in her back.  Ending up with the bouquet of red roses and baby’s breath had been that knife twisting, and she remembers thinking about going home and getting blind drunk alone…  
  
But apparently her saddened expression must’ve done something to Roy.  He kissed the red headed woman he’d bound his life to, whispered something in her ear, then reached for Riza’s hand.  He’d pulled her along into one of the guest rooms at the Armstrong estate where the reception roared on- and locked the door behind him.  
  
Whether or not she reached for that bouquet is a moot point when his mouth closes in on hers.  Her brain goes completely blank and shifts into autopilot, pressing her hands on either side of her new Fuhrer’s face and kissing him just as hard as he’s kissing her.  
  
As his hands work to tug her dress up from the floor, he murmurs in her ear that he doesn’t love _her_ , the one standing in a glorious white gown in the middle of the Armstrong ballroom with at least two thousand friends and family members.  He unzips his tuxedo pants and guides her to bend over the rolled arm of a tufted and expensive looking velvet sofa.  His fingers tug her panties to the side- she’s already dripping wet for him- and he buries himself inside her with one sure stroke.  
  
Silently, she begs him to be rough with her, thinking it will make her want him less if he doesn’t give in to her fantasy of the slow, tender lover she’s always hoped he would be…  But she finds when he yanks her hair and slaps her ass that she wants this just as badly- or even more so- than the other vision she’s always had of him.  And he seems to know this, too.  
  
“You squeeze every time I pull your hair…” he whispers.  He presses his chest to her back and he licks her ear.  “I’m going to come inside you, Riza.”  
  
Riza’s dreamed of feeling Roy Mustang’s cum filling her body, leaking from her stretched opening afterward, rubbing it like lotion into the skin of her thighs.  “I want that!” she cries out breathlessly.  
  
He pulls the bodice of her dress down and her breasts join the rushed and heated rutting, the fingers on his free hand twisting the left nipple as he leaves dark love bites on the scarred and inked skin between her shoulder blades.   
  
“Come when I come,” he begs, over and over in a voice that she’s never heard before.  The hand working her nipple drops to diddle under her dress, and the hand wound up in her hair keeps a tight, firm hold, causing her to squeeze him snuggly inside her sheath…  
  
And between her involuntary reflexes, the amazing feeling of his fingertips dancing on her sensitive nubbin, and the heat of his breath as he hisses that he loves her as his balls slap against her mound, she feels her mouth drop open in a silent shout of ecstasy as they both reach the pinnacle of their passion, pulsing and throbbing against one another as a sacred exchange of fluids takes place inside of her body.  
  
His hand loosens in her hair and she slumps forward across the sofa’s arm, feeling as he continues to move within her, granted at a much slower pace.  He feels so good, his hands now holding her hips and grinding deep down into her body.  
  
“Keep squeezing, open your womb and take it all, my love.”  
  
Riza follows his orders and grips him again and again, milking his wilting cock for every drop.  Much to her dismay, he slowly pulls out.  He promises this won’t be the last time, says he will make arrangements to do this again as soon as he returns from his honeymoon.  He rights himself, tucking back into his pants and helping her make sure she doesn’t look as if she’s just been ravaged.  He can’t seem to resist a brief suckle from each breast before helping her back into her gown, and then he’s escorting her back to the reception, his hand on her lower back and smiling softly at her when they part ways.  
  
She remembers that smile.  That smile that said so much to her but to no one else, their little secret boiled down to a loving grin on his permanently handsome face.  It’s the same one he wears when she reveals she’s expecting nearly a month later, and the same smile he wears the first time he holds their daughter.  
  
No, Riza Hawkeye never had the opportunity to marry the man of her dreams, her soulmate, her one true love…  
  
But Riza has a life with him just the same- in secret, as always.


End file.
